Stories: Overgrown Rampage
Note that this was originally gonna be released on August 25th, but I was too excited to the point I made the story on a earlier date. In her laboratory, a scientist creates a living venus flytrap-like plant. But when she accidentally goes too far, the plant becomes a monster and destroys the roof of the laboratory! It soon starts wreaking havoc in Echo Creek and other neighborhooding cities, but, thankfully, the Locked Room Gang will attempt to cut it down to size. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Veronica *Corolla *Jewel Johnson (NEW) *Mr. Gossamer (NEW) *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *Akasha *Takeshi *Sasuke *The Gemstones Story We see Richard in his house with his friends, as usual. *'Richard:' Boy, I'm feeling great today! *'Kernely:' Why is that? *'Richard:' I'm gonna get a pet! *'Kernely:' Wow! Corolla suddenly starts getting excited. *'Corolla:' Is it a cute PUPPY? *'Richard:' *rolls eyes* ...No. *'Corolla:' Awwww... *'Veronica:' It's nice to hear about Richard's pet, isn't it? *'Tomato Joe:' Yep. *'Pealy:' Can you pass me a soda? *'Richard:' 'Kay. *goes to the kitchen to bring a soda* *'Torchy:' Seems like I haven't had meat in a while... *his stomach rumbles* *'Kernely:' Yeah, we know. Maybe I can make something. *goes to the kitchen* *'Richard:' *walks out of the kitchen, carrying the soda* It's ready, Pealy! *'Pealy:' Thanks. *drinks it after Richard places it* *'Torchy:' What about me? *'Richard:' I'll do that. *walks back into the kitchen* Later, everyone is playing games, eating food, and hanging out. Richard and Kernely are playing checkers, Torchy and Tomato Joe eat ham, Corolla, Veronica, and Meagan Mint are playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Pealy and Jay are simply relaxing. However, for Blovy, she's got her face on a table. *'Blovy:' I'm bored. Bored, bored, boredy dooby doo, bored, bordey dooby doo, comma comma dooby- *gets an idea and springs up from the table* I have an idea! Let's go for a walk! *'Richard:' After everyone's finished. *'Blovy:' Okay, fine... *puts her head back onto the table* ...Bored, bored, bored, bored, boredy dooby doo, bored, bored, boredy dooby doo, comma comma dooby doo, bored, bored, boredy dooby doo- *'Corolla:' Don't worry, you can play with us! *'Blovy:' YAY! *dashes to the 3 girls to play MK8DX* *'Richard:' Whoa, she's fast! *laughs* After they're done with games and other stuff, the gang walks outside to go on a stroll. *'Richard:' That was quite a lot. *'Kernely:' Yep. *'Blovy:' Thank goodness I'm no longer bored. Richard and his friends soon meet up with Green Shadow and her friends. * Green Shadow: 'Good day, Richard. It's been some time since we saw each other. * '''Starcade: '''Not really, I hang out with them quite often. With the Retro Rebels, of course. * '''Kyoji: '''Good to see you again, friends. * '''Akasha: '''That must be Richard and his friends. It's about time we finally met face to face. *'Richard: Heya! *'Corolla:' Oh, hey Starcade! *'Starcade: '''Hey Corolla! *'Richard:' Anything new? *'Bonk Choy: Not really. *'Green Shadow: '''There is something new actually. *'Kyoji: 'Yes, you see, Akasha is currently a new member to the Locked Room Gang, despite her villainous past. She's having a hard time adjusting herself to the new heroic environment, but from what I observed, she is trying her best. *'Richard: Oh, that's cool. *'Corolla:' I can assume there's more not related to this. *'Green Shadow: '''Well, apart from that, we encountered a gang similar to us, the Blocked Room Gang. What about you guys? *'Akasha: Oh, wait, I remembered a few days ago when I tricked Dr. Zack's team! It was phenomenal! *'''Corolla: *to Green Shadow* Umm...what happened to the other gang? And what did they do to you and your other friends? *'Richard:' *to Akasha* Whoa. *'Green Shadow: '*to Corolla* ''It's a long story, but we were locked in a dungeon and we had to send out one of our teammates to pretend to join the other gang. *'Toby Topaz: Yup, that's me. *'Green Shadow: '''Anyway, Toby gathered evidence from the Blocked Room Gang to reveal their leader's, Emily Green, true intentions, to gain all the fame and glory for herself by using the philosophy of teamwork. *'Blovy: That's one smart gem! *'Gary Garnet: '''It was ironic how we used that philosophy to defeat her. *'Akasha: *to Richard* ''I know, right? If you ask me, they're laughing stocks for villains! It would've been even funnier if Dr. Zack and his team were here to hear me calling them laughing stocks right now! *'Richard: *to Akasha* Okay. *to Green Shadow* So was there clones of us plants? *'Corolla:' I could assume yes, because Richard's in the gang. *'Green Shadow: '''Unfortunately no. And besides, they aren't clones. They're regular people who live similar lives to us. *'Richard:' Oh. *'Corolla:' I get it now. Oh, and I have gooood news! Richard's getting a pet! *'Starcade: A pet?! Wow, what is it? *'Emma Emerald: '''Interesting. *'Toby Topaz: 'Is it a puppy? I LOVE THOSE! *'Richard: I'm getting a Guacodile. *'Toby Topaz: '''A...Guacodile? *'Starcade: It's basically an avocado crocodile. *'Bonk Choy: '''Holy guacamole! That sounds like the "pits"! *'Richard: Yup. *'Corolla:' Let's continue our stroll. *to Green Shadow and her friends* You come along. *'Green Shadow: '''Okay. There isn't much on our agenda anyway. *'Bonk Choy: Do you usually stroll and hang out together at Richard's house everyday? *'''Richard: Not all of the time, actually. Meanwhile, in a laboratory, a scientist is looking at a venus flytrap. *'???:' Hmm, what should I do with this? *thinks a moment before deciding to bring it to life* Gotta have it as my pet. Right, Mr. Gossamer? Mr. Gossamer nods. The scientist is revealed to be Jewel Johnson. *'Jewel:' Just what I thought! *starts making a potion that permanently turns it into a plant pet* Later, Jewel has finished the potion. She then pours the liquid onto the carnivorous plant. Soon enough, the plant turns alive. *'Jewel:' Oh yes! It's working! *realizes she doesn't have any food for the plant* Whoops, forgot the food. Mr. Gossamer, can you go out to grab meals for my beloved pet? Mr. Gossamer nods before heading out. Later, he has returned with the items. *'Jewel:' Welcome back. Eventually, Jewel Johnson begins feeding her venus flytrap. She also calls it "Benjamin". *'Jewel:' Whew. I'm getting tired. Gotta nap. Jewel heads to bed. After a few hours of sleeping, she hears noise coming from her pet. *'Jewel:' Looks like he's hungry. Jewel gets up and feeds Benjamin again. But when she tries to leave, Benjamin makes more noise. Jewel feeds the plant again, then tries to leave again. Benjamin makes yet more noise, but less than usual. Jewel gets frustrated and feeds it a giant amount of food, in order to not have it hungry. *'Jewel:' It's finally over. Suddenly, Benjamin starts growing fast. Eventually, it gets so big that it breaks the laboratory roof. It then roars and stomps off to Echo Creek. *'Jewel:' Noooo!! Why, Benjamin? Why?! *facepalms* This was a terrible mistake... Back to the gang... * Bonk Choy: 'So, Richard, could you tell us about your adventures too? *'Richard: Oh, of course! One time I was in the lost city with Torchy and Kernely. *'Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: '''And? *'Kernely:''' Well, Richard fought alien Chompers and we fell into a trapdoor and met someone who didn't want us here. Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!